


Dancing Around It

by swampistan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Fingering for both parties, Smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampistan/pseuds/swampistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song by Charles Kelley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around It

Brock had hit you again. You two had been fighting over something so petty that you couldn’t even remember, despite it happening only twenty minutes ago. You now find yourself on your way to Bucky’s house, tears rolling down your face as you gently rock yourself in the back of a yellow cab.  
Bucky lived in south Brooklyn, so you still have about ten more minutes until you arrive. Your cheek stings where Brock had backhanded you. The cabbie had given you a pitiful look before ushering you into his cab and whisking you away.  
You look outside at the peaceful, white landscape, thinking about how much it contrasts with your current dark mood. The tears have started to subside, the salty moisture drying on your flushed cheeks. You look up in time to see the cab pulling up to a row of quaint houses lining the street. As you go to pay the cabbie, he shakes his head, waving his hand and shooing you out, not taking your fare. You leave some money it the tip jar anyway and watch as the cab drives away, its stark yellow the only color in the black and white around you.   
You turn and look up at the cookie-cutter house before you. Bucky was one of your oldest friends, whom you had met through Steve, his roommate. He was one of the few people you could trust, who you could relate to, because he knew what abuse looked like. Bucky was the only person who actually knew about Brock, but he would never say anything in front of Steve, keeping it between you and him. He had helped you before, nursing your bruises, giving you a place to stay when Brock got really out of control. You knew you were wrong for dealing with the abuse for this long, two years now, but you couldn’t bring yourself to let Brock go. You were afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do if you called it off.  
You walk up the steps to the front door, raising your hand to knock. But before your knuckles can touch the weathered wood, the door swings open, Bucky’s face frowning down at you with a concerned expression. He wordlessly ushers you in and helps you take off your coat, hanging it on the hooks next to the door.  
“Wine or beer?” He says, leaving you at the front door to return to the kitchen where he had been cooking dinner. You notice that Steve’s jacket is gone, meaning it was just you and Bucky.  
“You have a red?” you ask, following him into the kitchen, the smell of homemade spaghetti sauce wafting to your nostrils. Bucky nods, grabbing a glass and wine bottle from the rack by the stove. He uncorks it in silence, pouring the deep red into the glass before handing it to you. You breathe in the rich scent before taking a sip, the dryness burning your tongue and throat.  
Bucky dishes out two plates of spaghetti and sets each one in front of a chair at the kitchen table before sitting down, motioning for you to join him. You eat in silence, his eyes roaming your face, watching you as you eat. You can feel the stare burning the mark on your cheek, immortalized by the cold.  
Suddenly, Bucky reaches a hand up to your face, stroking the spot where Brock had hit you. You meet his eyes, seeing anger mixed with sadness swimming in those cerulean blues. You lean your head into his hand, new tears dripping down your face.  
“How can you take this?” He asks softly. You shrug as more tears fall, landing on your unfinished spaghetti. He gives you a light kiss on the forehead as he rises to clean the table. After putting the plates in the dishwasher, he brings the bottle of red back with him, topping your glass off.  
A few minutes later, Bucky has you giggling uncontrollably, telling you jokes and stories from when he was a kid growing up in Brooklyn. He had always had the ability to make you laugh after the fact, letting your pain and worry wash away with the wine and his charming smile.   
You feel butterflies in your stomach, but you can’t tell if it is because of the wine or the company. There had always been something between you two, besides the knowledge of abuse, but you had never addressed it openly. Sometimes, at parties, you caught him staring at you in a weird way, eyes full of… want. But each time you had dismissed it because everyone was so full of drink that you figured he wasn’t thinking right. Plus, he’d always go home with another woman anyway.  
You throw your head back laughing at his most recent story, a prank he had pulled on Steve when they were younger. Your left hand reaches over and lands on his right arm as you do so, searing your hand on his skin. You start to feel a slow burn in your stomach as you lock eyes with him, the story and laughter forgotten.  
You watch as his eyes drop to your lips, pupils dilating with lust. He leans toward you, brushing his lips against yours briefly before pulling back, shaking his head.  
“I can’t. We can’t,” he murmurs, eyes cast unfocused on the tabletop. “We have to talk about this… us. We can’t just keep dancing around it. Y-You’re my friend, I can’t…” The blue eyes look back at you, still full of lust despite his quiet pleading.  
“Yes, we can. And we will never just be friends, you know that,” you whisper, closing the distance and locking your lips with his. He returns it, sliding his lips along yours, savoring the taste of the wine on your lips. He smells sweet, with a hint of the beer he had been steadily downing throughout the night. His lips are soft and plump as you tease them apart with your tongue. You invade each other’s mouths simultaneously, tasting each other as your tongues explore.  
You two had kissed before, on a dare. That was when the kindling had alit between you. But this kiss was unlike that one. The former had been full but quick, resulting in blushed cheeks and a spark in Bucky’s eyes that you had not noticed there before. This one, however, was the liberation of all the sexual tension that had built up between the two of you over the years. You could feel Bucky’s desire for you through his kiss, causing a bonfire to burn in your veins.  
Meanwhile, you can feel his hands slide around your waist and pull you onto his lap with you straddling him. His metal left arm leaves cool arcs along your stomach as his fingers begin the play with the waistband of your jeans. Your hands are in his hair, running fingers through the long brown locks that feel like silk.  
The kiss becomes more passionate, with Bucky nipping at your bottom lip before eventually moving down your jawline to your throat, tracing it with his tongue. Shivers run down your spine as the moisture evaporates from your skin. Bucky has your belt undone and whips it off, causing a loud “whack” to rip through the still air of the house, and your underwear to become soaked. He pops the button on your jeans and slips his hand down the front, stroking your core with the warm pads of his fingers. His fingers lay idle for a few moments, eliciting a small whine from you, before slowly stroking and circling your clit. His lips return to yours as he slips a digit into you, making you moan into his mouth. You grind down, trying to get him deeper as he curls his finger and strokes it in and out.  
You run your hands down to his waist, gathering the hem of his shirt so you can slip them under it, feeling the hard muscle that lay beneath. You follow the curve of his abs like a map, letting them guide you up to his pecs and back muscles. Your fingers run over where metal meets flesh, the sudden cool surprising you momentarily before moving along the seam.  
You jump when he adds a second finger, the thickness stretching you deliciously as you near your edge. You come crashing only moments later, your scream echoing throughout the house. You break the open-mouthed kiss, leaning your forehead against his shoulder to pant as you come down from your high. Bucky removes his fingers agonizingly slow, making the slow burn in your stomach return. He gently pushes you off his lap, giving you a clear view of the bulge in his pants. He wordlessly turns away from you, but not before brushing your arm with his fingertips in invitation.  
You follow him upstairs to his bedroom, standing behind him after closing the door. You rest your hands on his hips, tracing your hands along to the front of his jeans and unbuttoning them. As you do so, he removes his shirt, leaving his scarred back bare to you. You begin to kiss each scar, starting at the ones closest to his arm and moving downward as you roll his jeans down his muscular legs. His boxers are next, sliding down without much effort.   
You grab each ass cheek with your hands, massaging the taut muscle before reaching around with one hand to grab his length. A soft moan escapes his lips as you begin to move your hand up and down his cock, feeling the thickness grow in your hand. After a few strokes, you press your thumb against his asshole while rubbing you other over his slit. He falls to his knees with you following, continuing your ministrations before dipping a finger inside. Each time you brush against his spot, you can feel his cock twitch in your hand. Once you feel that he is almost there, you let go and remove your finger. Bucky whimpers at the loss while you strip and move to kneel in front of him.  
His hands ghost along your sides before gripping your hip tightly and pushing your forward onto your elbows. He splays your legs as wide as they will go, teasing your entrance with his cock. It’s only a short breath before he rams into you with a grunt, making your elbows and knees burn on the carpet. He thrusts into you at a steady, rough pace, almost hitting your spot. You lower yourself even more, trying to give him the best angle. There. You gasp as his next thrust hits home, your core starting to flutter around him, increasing in fervor as he continues. You can feel him coming close as well, his actions becoming more erratic as his cock begins to pulse within you. A couple more sounds of skin slapping together echoes before being followed by a deep bellow as Bucky comes inside you, the warmth of his seed filling you. You follow moments after, pulsing in time with him as he continues to slide in and out, riding out his high and yours.  
After recovering, he pulls out of you and flips you over on your back. His lips meet yours with a searing kiss, taking your breath away. You look into his eyes, seeing something other than lust in them. You move your hand up to his face, cupping it and pulling it towards yours for another kiss. His arm loops around your back, picking you up and guiding you to the bed. You flop down on your back, chest still heaving. Bucky leans over you, laying kisses along your body, dipping his head between your breasts and down your stomach. He comes back up to give you another kiss, settling himself next to you with his head propped on his hand. You both smirk at one another in a knowing way, before you finally speak.  
“Guess there’ll be no dancing around this.”


End file.
